


Whatever You Wish

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Poe Dameron, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Resistance fighters return from the first major victory they’ve had since they went on the run after Crait. Now, Poe and Rey have to figure out what to do with all that leftover adrenaline.Luckily for Poe, Rey has a few ideas about that.





	Whatever You Wish

_Gods, my girlfriend’s hot._

He’s trying not to stare at her from across the gym, but it’s difficult. Every time he takes a break from his own workout, he’ll glance over and inevitably spend several moments just standing there, hoping his staring isn't too obvious. Or really, he thinks, it’s probably more realistic just to hope that he’s not visibly drooling.

 _Cause,_ _kriff, she’s hot_.

Right now, she’s doing pull-ups, her body rising smoothly as her muscles contract to lift herself up. It almost looks like it should be impossible as she’s so slender, her deceptively willowy body concealing the strength hidden within, and he can’t help but watch the muscles tighten in movement, her back and shoulders partially revealed under her racerback top.

They’re alone in the gym area right now, the last two Resistance members who had been sparring on the mats having left almost thirty minutes ago to join the party taking place in the open area outside of the hangar. He’s sure the booze and food and general revelry is occupying everybody else’s attention now, but his attention remains firmly on his girlfriend.

They had only arrived back on base a few hours ago. When they had returned, following the destruction of one of the First Order’s outposts on a planet two systems over, the crowd had swept her up in a frenzied celebration. She had been like some avenging queen that day, taking out multiple tie-fighters fighting alongside the rest of the pilots, before descending to the planet below to fight three members of the Knights of Ren. That fight gave the Pathfinders the opportunity to blaze a trail ahead which resulted in the capture of several high-ranking officers and Stormtroopers and numerous data chips of intelligence.

It was the first major victory they’ve had since they went on the run after Crait, and Rey was rightly hailed as one of its main heroes.

She took it all in good cheer, drinking in all the attention that had once been denied to her on Jakku, although she tried waving off their attempts to call her a hero (which she was, and he’s told her so many times, but he knows that sometimes she doesn’t like to hear it, doesn’t like to think of herself as something apart from or different from her friends and comrades.) She was swept up in their hugs, given handshakes and high-fives, and one offered her his hand in marriage while another offered Rey their first born. Those two had confused her, he could tell, not always used to the types of jokes that were common on the base (and he hoped they were jokes, he would hate to have to assign Lt. Shanan extra laps in the morning), but she just shrugged and laughed them off.

His attention was momentarily diverted from the celebration surrounding Rey as he saw a few of his buddies run off to various corners of the hangar to procure the booze, while others headed towards the mess hall. Once the music started, he knew the celebration was just beginning and would last well into the night – or more accurately, probably well into the morning hours, too.

General Organa had called a few of the team leaders in for a preliminary debrief, and he, Rey, and a few of the others made their way towards the command center. When she finally dismissed them, they all started drifting back towards the party, but Rey had grabbed his hand and tugged on it, slowing him down until the others were out of sight before turning him towards her. She leaned into him, her hands reaching up to cradle his face as she brought her lips to his, her mouth pressing against his over and over in short bursts of pressure. He lets her set the pace, until finally her lips press firmly against his, and her body pushes into his, leading him backwards until his back hits the wall. Her tongue runs against his bottom lip, and no matter how many times she’s done that to him before, the sensation sends a shiver down his spine.

He opens his mouth under hers, and lets his hands run up and down her sides. They finally land on her hips, pulling her forward until her body is pressed even more firmly against his. After several heated minutes, she breaks away with a gasp, tucking her face into his neck, panting heavily against his skin while they both try to calm down.

So, when she finally lifts her head to whisper into his ear that maybe they could skip the party and go somewhere else to work out the last of the adrenaline and frustrations from the mission, he had been expecting her to lead them to their bedroom. Instead, she led them straight to the gym, where she had quickly whipped off her outer layers and changed out of her hard boots, until she was just in her soft pants and the racerback tank that left little to his very, very overactive imagination.

He can hear the soft grunts she makes as she pulls herself up, sees a trickle of sweat run down the back of her neck until it fades into her top and is suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to follow its path with his tongue. His eyes have trailed down her body when he suddenly hears a louder grunt, and he glances up to see her struggling on the last pull-up, her shoulders practically quivering in exhaustion, before she gives up and drops down to the floor.

He’s already started making his way over to her, though he’s not sure whether it’s to check on her and make sure she’s okay or whether he just can’t help but be drawn to her like he always is. He doesn’t really know for sure, all he knows is that when she turns around and sees him approaching and reaches out towards him, he can’t stop himself from pressing himself up against her, already half-hard, and taking her in a hard kiss.

She responds with just as much fervor and pushes her body up against his, and he stumbles backwards a little even as her hands find their way into his hair. She clutches at the strands, pulling lightly, even as he can feel the tightly coiled energy thrumming through the air around them. He knows she’s trying to be gentle, even as everything around them seems to whisper _go, go, go_.

He breaks away with a gasp as the faint sound of music in the air finally permeates his brain. They may be alone in the gym for now, but he can’t guarantee that will last.

“Sweetheart, wait,” he gasps out, still struggling to catch his breath.

She chases his lips with her own, managing to press a quick kiss against the underside of his jaw before whispering, “I don’t want to.”

He struggles to remember why he had stopped the kiss, as his hands seem to have a mind of their own and clutch reflexively at her hips. “The doors don’t lock.”

“No one’s gonna come in,” she whispers back to him.

“You can’t know that for sure.”

She shrugs, a sly little grin playing at her lips. “Maybe I just don’t care?”

He groans, his feet taking a stutter step closer to her. He shakes his head, though, trying to remember that they’re both leaders in the Resistance, and that their subordinates probably shouldn’t catch them having sex in a public space.

She seems to take pity on him, giving him a teasing smile as she takes a small step away from him. She holds out her hand for him, though, and he takes it, thinking she’s finally going to lead them to their quarters.

Instead, she walks straight into the locker room, and keeps them moving until they turn the corner around the other side of the showers, where she shoves him against the wall.

She laughs at the shocked look on his face, before leaning in and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the side of his neck before bringing her mouth up to whisper into his ear. “This should give us some of the privacy you’re looking for. This room’s far enough away, we’ll hear someone coming. Probably.”

He can’t help his moan, already way too turned on for still being fully clothed, as she brings her lips to his. His mouth opens automatically against hers, and she angles her head just a little more, gently thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, quickly turning the kiss hot and wet.

One of her hands cradles the back of his neck while the other drops down to his hip. She presses herself more firmly against him, practically undulating as she attempts to bring herself closer, almost rubbing herself against him.

Just as she breaks for a breath, he moves one of his hands to the back of her neck to keep her in place as he moves his mouth to that sweet spot just below her ear. He tries not to leave a mark, but he’s not entirely sure he’s successful, as he gets distracted by the hiss of air between her teeth as she tries to pull herself closer. He starts pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck even as he pulls her closer with a hand on her hip, trying to get her to adjust her stance as he presses his thigh between her legs. She lets out a gasp of air, her nails digging just slightly into the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. He can’t help but moan in response as he can feel her hips start working, pressing herself down onto his thigh over and over again.

If he wasn’t so turned on right now, he’d be fighting off a grin. He’s so in love with this girl, who goes after what she wants without fear or shame. For someone who lived so alone, with so little human interaction and affectation growing up, she has thrown herself into this relationship - all her relationships, whether with him, or her friends, or the people they fight alongside - with an enthusiasm, an absolute zeal, that leaves him in awe.

He can’t help but try to clutch her closer to him as her moaning grows louder, the sound echoing in the room.

“Poe, please,” she moans, even as her hands slip down to the hem of her tank, pulling it over her head while his hands make quick work of the breast band around her chest.

He tugs her around until it’s her back against the wall now, kissing down her neck and chest until he reaches her breasts, flicking his tongue against a hard nipple while his hand runs up her stomach until it’s palming the other one.

Her hips thrust forward, trying to grind against his own, while she again moans, “Poe, please,” her hands grasping at his hair and pulling him upwards until her mouth is pressing hard against his once more, more tongue and teeth than anything else. Her hands go towards the waistline of the soft pants he wore under his flight suit, pushing them and his underwear down until his lower half is bare. The pants fall until they’re stopped by his shoes, and everything is moving too fast for him to much care about how he might look right now with his pants around his ankles. He could never bring himself to stop while Rey keeps pressing herself against him, grabbing a handful of his ass and pulling him forward to grind together once more.

Together they tug her pants down, and she manages to use her feet to shove them over her shoes until they’re completely off. He briefly thinks about taking off his own shirt, so that he could enjoy the heady feeling of being completely bare with each other and feeling skin on skin all over, but the way her hips are twitching and undulating, and the way it seems like his hands have a mind of their own, that thought quickly dissipates.

He nips at her lips before catching them up in a kiss once more, and his hand reaches down to stroke against her lower lips, feeling the wet slick heat against his fingers. She moans into his mouth, and he can’t help but respond in kind, feeling her breath in his mouth as he rubs his fingers around her clit before dipping a finger inside her. She’s so needy, her hips rocking even as she makes little whimpering sounds, that he feels on edge already, and he has to suck in deep breaths to calm himself down, all the while she’s clutching at his arms and his shoulders, almost insensible in her pleasure.

Finally, she grips his hair just hard enough to pull his mouth away from hers, and he would be embarrassed by the loud whimper he makes except that it felt so good that he doesn’t really care.

“Poe, now,” she says breathily, her hips still rocking down hard against his fingers.

He can’t deny Rey anything she asks for, not now, not ever, especially not when she feels so good, so hot and wet, and is looking at him with the hungriest look on her face.

He gets one hand under the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up around his waist, and strokes his hand down her other leg. She gets the hint and, grasping his shoulders, pulls herself up until both legs are around his waist and she’s pinned to the wall. She reaches down and gently grasps his cock, lining him up so that he can push inside her wet heat.

He pauses for a brief moment, just long enough to press a gentle kiss against her collarbone, but the moment doesn’t last as she’s rocking her hips and pulling at his shoulders. He starts moving, and she coaxes him along until he’s rocking into her urgently and trying to muffle his moans by pressing his face into her neck.

The adrenaline has been pumping in his blood for hours now, the workout having done nothing to diminish it, and it’s a race to the finish at this point. He can feel the tension, warm and welcome, coiling at the base of his spine. She’s chanting his name, and he’s desperately trying to hold off until he can feel her clench around him in climax. He manages to tilt her hips forward just enough that her clit is grinding against him during every stroke, and finally her fingernails dig into his shoulder and she makes a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat as she comes.

The clench of her sends him over the edge, his own climax sending ripples of pleasure through him. He presses his open mouth into her shoulder, groaning as he presses his hips into hers one last time. He just barely manages to not drop her as he pants heavily, feeling her fingers stroke through his hair as she cradles him close.

She gently nudges at his arm, and he lowers her legs until she’s standing on her own two feet once more. He remains pressed close to her though, as she’s holding him tight, one hand in his hair and another running up and down his back. He doesn’t feel nearly as coordinated as she seems to be, his fingers still feeling a little numb as he strokes his hand along her side.

He suddenly feels a vibration under his cheek though, and it takes him a moment to realize she’s laughing, her quiet giggles giving way to a full-on belly laugh. He sleepily picks his head up from her shoulder to give her a confused look.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m laughing. Nothing’s funny, or whatever,” she says, as she pants for breath between giggles. “I just can’t help it.”

He can’t help the smile he gives her, feeling so fond of her at this moment, so utterly charmed. He shrugs. “It’s the adrenaline. It happens.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Afterwards some people get a little crazy, some get giggly, and,” and then he lets out a yawn, rubbing his cheek softly against the side of her neck, nuzzling into her, “and some get a little sleepy once the crash hits.”

She laughs again, softer this time, and he can feel the breath of it whisper gently against his hair. He’d fall asleep now if he could, curled up right against her, but he can feel her softly press against his shoulder, pushing him away from her. He groans in disappointment.

“Alright, flyboy. I think it’s time we get to bed.”

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Whatever you wish, sweetheart.”


End file.
